Anastacia (Interpret)
thumb|230px|Anastacia während eines [[Konzerts 2005]] Anastacia ænəsˈteɪʒə}} (bürgerlich Anastacia Lyn Newkirk; * 17. September 1973 in Chicago, Illinois, USA) ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Songschreiberin. Biografie Jugend Anastacia Lyn Newkirk kam am 17. September 1973 als zweites Kind des Sängers Robert Newkirk und seiner Frau Diane Hurley, einer Schauspielerin, in Chicago/Illinois zur Welt. Nach der Scheidung ihrer Eltern zog sie mit ihrer Mutter sowie ihrer älteren Schwester Shawna und ihrem jüngeren Bruder Brian nach New York City, wo Anastacia zunächst die Professional Children’s School in Manhattan besuchte. Obwohl Anastacia auf Grund von Morbus Crohn, einer chronisch-entzündlichen Darmerkrankung, bereits in jungen Jahren mit Einschränkungen umzugehen wusste, entwickelte sie als Jugendliche großes Interesse am Tanz. So begann sie zunächst mitunter einer Karriere als Tänzerin im 1018. Später begann Anastacia eine Ausbildung zur Friseurin. Parallel dazu jobbte sie als Studiosängerin für Künstler und Gruppen wie Jamie Foxx, Omar Sosa oder Salt 'n' Pepa. Nachdem sie 1998 erfolgreich am Gesangswettbewerb The Cut auf MTV teilgenommen hatte und bis auf Platz zwei gekommen war, wurde sie von unter Daylight Records, einem Sublabel von SonyMusics Epic Records unter Vertrag genommen. Karriere Im Jahr 2000 erschien mit Not That Kind Anastacias erstes Studioalbum. Nicht zuletzt dank des Top 10-Hits „I'm Outta Love“ kletterte das Album sowohl in Australien, den Niederlanden und der Schweiz bis auf Platz 1 der Albumcharts und verkaufte sich weltweit mehr als 7 Millionen Mal. Mit „Not That Kind“, „Cowboys And Kisses“ und der Promosingle „Made for Lovin' You“ brachte die Platte bis Mitte 2001 drei weitere erfolgreiche Singles hervor. Im Dezember 2001 folgte Freak Of Nature das zweite Album Newkirks. Die CD übertraf den Erfolg des Debüts mit 10 Millionen verkauften Kopien erneut, brachte mit den ersten beiden Auskopplungen „Paid My Dues“ und „One Day In Your Life“ zwei weitere Top 10-Hits hervor. Nach Veröffentlichung der beiden Songs „Why’d You Lie To Me“ und „You’ll Never Be Alone“ steuerte Anastacia mit „Boom“ den offiziellen Titelsong zur Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft in Japan und Südkorea im Jahr 2002 bei. Anfang 2003 war sie mit „Love Should Be a Crime“ anschließend auf dem Soundtrack zum Kinoerfolg Chicago vertreten. Im Januar 2003 diagnostizierten Ärzte bei ihr Brustkrebs, der mit Operation und Bestrahlungen behandelt wurde. In der Rekordzeit von 6 Monaten besiegte sie den Krebs. Nach einer Pause von mehr als einem Jahr stieg sie wieder ins Musikgeschäft ein: 2004 legte Anastacia mit ihrem neuen, nach ihr selbst benannten Album „Anastacia“ (viele Lieder sind während ihrer Zeit im Krankenhaus entstanden) ein Comeback hin. Das Album bekam in Deutschland fünffach Platin. Nebenbei versuchte sie sich 2005 als Moderatorin in der MTV Castingshow „A Cut“. Dieser Name ist eine Verballhornung aus A(nastacia) und (The) Cut. Ziel war es eine Band zu finden, die als Vorprogramm für eines ihrer Deutschlandkonzerte im Sommer desselben Jahres spielen sollte. Im Herbst 2005 veröffentlichte Anastacia ihr erstes Greatest Hits Album „Pieces of a dream“. 2006 erreichte ihr Duett „I Belong To You (Il Ritmo Del Passione)“, das sie gemeinsam mit dem italienischen Sänger Eros Ramazzotti aufgenommen hatte, Platz eins der Charts. Image Zu Beginn ihrer Karriere fiel Anastacia durch ihren sich vom Mainstream der Popkultur absetzendem Stil auf. Als Brillenträgerin verzichtete sie auf Kontaktlinsen und trug verschiedenste getönte und nichtgetönte Brillenmodelle. In der Öffentlichkeit wurde sie allgemein als attraktiv und selbstbewusst wahrgenommen, ohne aufreizend zu wirken. Oft wurde sie aufgrund ihres Erscheinungsbildes und entsprechender Äußerungen als geeignetes Vorbild für junge Menschen, die unzufrieden mit ihrem Äußeren sind, genannt. Nach ihrer Krebserkrankung trat sie allerdings des öfteren ohne Brille ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit. Modekollektion Im Herbst 2006 soll das eigen kreierte Anastacia-Parfüm Resurrection auf den Markt gebracht werden. Zum 17. August 2006 kam Anastacias erste Modelinie unter dem Namen anastacia by S.Oliver bei dem Modehaus s.Oliver heraus, welche maßgeblich von ihr gestaltet und für vier Jahre lang bestehen wird. Laut s.Oliver-Homepage ist die Serie "sinnlich, feminin und sehr sexy". Zur Einführung besuchte Anastacia vier s.Oliver-Stores in Deutschland und Österreich (u. a. in Hamburg, Köln, Berlin und Wien). Diskografie Alben Singles „n. v.“ = nicht veröffentlicht, „–“ = keine Chartplatzierung Auszeichnungen 2000 * „Best Female“ – Italian Music Awards * „Best International Female“ – M6 Awards * „Best New Female“ – World Music Award * „Best Newcomer“ – MTV European Music Award * „Beste Newcomerin“ – Goldene Europa * „Künstlerin des Jahres“ – Goldene Europa 2001 * „Best Female Artist“ – ECHO * „Best Pop“ – MTV European Music Award * „Best Newcomer“ – NRJ Music Award * „Best Newcomer“ – World Wide Music Award * „Best Single: I´m Outta Love“ – TMF Award * „Most Promesing Act“ – TMF Award * „International Song of the Year“ – NRJ Music Award * „Artist International“ – Amadeus Austrian Music Awards * „Beste internationale Newcomerin“ – Goldene Europa 2002 * „Best Pop Act International“ – Comet Award * „Best Female Singer International“ – TMF Award * „Best Female International Artist“ – Edison Award * „Best Music International“ – Bambi Award * „Best International Pop Artist“ – Goldene Kamera Award 2004 * „Best Female Singer International“ – Nordic Music Award * „Best Singer International“ – TMF Award * „Best Singer Pop“ – TMF Award * „Woman Of The Year“ – Maxim Award * „Best International Female Artist“ – Noordzee FM Award 2005 * „Best Non-Swedish Album“ – Rockbjörnen Award * „Best Non-Swedish Artist“ – Rockbjörnen Award * „Best Female Artist“ – NRJ Radio Award * „Best Pop“ – NRJ Radio Award * „Best Song: Left Outside Alone“ – NRJ Radio Award * „Der Deutsche Musikpreis“ – DIVA-Award * „Beste Künstlerin Rock/Pop International“ – ECHO * „Best Female Artist International“ – TMF Awards Weblinks * Offizielle deutsche Website * Offizielle internationale Website (englisch) * * Anastacia: Von der Friseuse zum Megastar (sbznet.de) * * Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Pop-Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1973 Kategorie:ECHO-Preisträger cs:Anastacia en:Anastacia es:Anastacia (cantante) fi:Anastacia fr:Anastacia it:Anastacia lt:Anastacia nl:Anastacia no:Anastacia pl:Anastacia pt:Anastacia Lyn Newkirk sv:Anastacia Kategorie:Alle Artikel